


Breed Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Lucifer, Alpha!Sam, Breeding, Breeding!kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Nick, Sibling Incest, Twincest, mild degradation (Nick gets called a bitch), talk of nipple play, talk of pregnant sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Nick loves it when Lucifer and Sam breed him





	Breed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> Was a fill for the "Breeding" Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

“Such a pretty little Omega like this,” Lucifer breathed, letting his thumb trail along Nick’s bottom lip. Behind him, Sam grunted loudly, pounding into Nick hard and fast.

Nick whimpered, letting his mouth fall open to accept his twin brother’s thumb. “Alpha,” he whispered.

“Yes, Alpha’s breeding you nice and proper, isn’t he?” Lucifer smirked. “God, you make such a pretty picture like this, Nick. Makes me want to get the camera.”

Sam chuckled, running a hand up Nick’s spine. The Omega keened at the touch, eyes closing blissfully as the Alpha rearranged them so he was nailing Nick’s prostate every time. “He’s always a pretty picture like this,” Sam murmured. “I just like it when he wants to be bred like a little bitch.”

“Oh, I quite agree,” Lucifer murmured. “Why do you think I mated him during our very first heat? He was begging for it, begging for his Alpha twin’s knot. He’s insatiable, too, when he wants this, or haven’t you noticed?”

Sam smirked. “Oh I’ve noticed alright. You can pop knot after knot in his tight little ass and he’ll still beg for more, isn’t that right?”

“Y-y-y-yes,” Nick stammered, groaning loudly.

“I can’t wait until we’ve actually bred you good and proper,” Lucifer breathed. “I wanna see you swollen and heavy with pup.”

Sam moaned. “God, he’d be so beautiful. Although I think I’d be a very distracted Alpha, I’d just want to cling to him and make him all relaxed and pliant.”

Lucifer quirked an eyebrow at their third. “You would,” he agreed. “I’d be distracted, but for an entirely different reason.”

“You’d be like a pup yourself, sucking at his nipples all the time,” Sam laughed. “Not that you don’t do that already.”

Nick whined and squirmed between them, his hips rocking back hard onto Sam’s cock. He couldn’t help it, when they started talking like this, about breeding him and getting him with pup, and the depraved things they’d do while he was pregnant turned him on like nothing else. It was great when it was just Lucifer, whispering these thoughts into his ear during heats, ruts, and everything in between, but since the addition of Sam, it sent him to Paradise. “Alphas,” he begged for both of them now.

“What is it, little Omega?” Lucifer cooed to his twin. “Sammy not breeding you hard enough?”

Nick whined.

“Sam, I think the little bitch needs it harder,” Lucifer said.

“With pleasure,” Sam laughed. He grabbed Nick’s neck, fingers grazing over the twin mating marks and pushed Nick’s face down onto Lucifer’s thigh, fucking him harder and faster.

Nick wailed and Lucifer groaned, running his hand slowly over his cock. Nick felt his cock throbbing, felt Sam’s knot press against his rim with each thrust.

“Breed him, and breed him good,” Lucifer groaned, “I want to see cum leaking out of his little hole when you pull your knot out.”

“Oh, you mean like what happens when we’ve worn him out during his heat?” Sam asked, grip tightening lightly on the back of Nick’s neck. “I’m so fuckin’ close. Gonna breed you full, Omega.”

“Please, Alpha, breed me,” Nick begged brokenly, almost drooling on his twin’s thigh.

Sam’s knot caught and Nick came with a loud cry, spilling onto the rug beneath them as he felt Sam cum inside of him, knot trapping everything.

“Beautiful, Nicky,” Lucifer whispered, running his fingers through Nick’s hair to soothe him through the aftershocks. “That was beautiful, thank you.”

Nick smiled up at his twin and first lover with a dazed smile. “Thank you for always indulging,” he whispered. “And Sam.”

Sam smiled and kissed his way up from the small of Nick’s spine to his neck after letting go. “You’re the most wonderful little Omega, you know that?”

“Mmmm,” Nick hummed happily. “You and Luci tell me often enough.”

Lucifer leaned over to give Sam a sweet kiss. “My turn next,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
